An electronic device is generally manufactured by forming layers of metal, dielectric, and semiconductor materials on a planar substrate, such as a silicon substrate or a glass substrate sequentially and by patterning the layers. Plural electronic elements are formed simultaneously on the substrate. Then, conventionally, the substrate is divided into chips including electronic elements by, e.g., a dicing blade, respectively. The electronic elements are separated, thus causing the device to be manufactured at a low productivity.